


Making-up is Hard to Do

by Cassiebobassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Marriage, Stressed Dean Winchester, True Love, Wedding Planning, couple stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiebobassie/pseuds/Cassiebobassie
Summary: Dean and Castiel are in the middle of planning their wedding, when life outside of their relationship makes Dean lash out at Cas. Dean tries to make-up for his mistake, but he knows he's messed up big. They love each other, and Dean knows they can make it through anything... if only he could get Cas to talk to him again—or smile





	Making-up is Hard to Do

Dean had been trying to earn Cas's forgiveness for nearly a week.

First, he'd offered to take CAs out on a date. He and his boyfriend had been so busy lately they hadn't had time for what Castiel called Romance. Dean hoped that a date might make things right. See a movie. Grab Dinner. Head out to the country to star gaze and neck in the Impala. But Cas had just rolled his eyes, finished brushing his teeth, and then climbed into bed without saying a word.

Strike Two happened when Dean had baked him a pie, substituting honey for sugar. Cas saw the desert and listened as Dean explained how he'd had to toss out the first few attempts cuz they tasted like shit. Then Cas exhaled a loud, disappointed sigh, made his tea, and left the kitchen without a second glance at the pastry.

In a last, desperate act, Dean made Cas a mixed tape with a bunch of awesome I'm-really-sorry-so-please-forgive-me songs. The tape--which Dean had been calling 'Probably Freaking Strike Eighteen'--had been gathering dust and sitting untouched for nearly the whole day.

No matter that Dean had volunteered to give Cas massages, to wash his neglected POS Lincoln Continental by hand, and to have dinner with Cas's brothers (even though he hated Micheal and Luc)... no amount of promises or offers seemed to mend the rift. Dean was wracking his brain to find ways to show Cas how sorry he was--how much Cas meant to him, but...

Cas would probably tell him he needed to learn other people's love languages or some shit. If Cas ever opened his mouth... But Cas was clearly waiting until he had something deep and profound to say or until Dean had some deep epiphanies.

Dean scrubbed his hands through his hair, pulling at the roots. Man, he'd fucked up. He could admit that.

Last week, work at the garage had been shit. An old rust bucket mangled his knuckles while he worked on its engine. He'd broken his back crouching over that hunk of junk, and then the owner accused him of scamming and over-charging. Then, when the asshole left, he started work on a nightmare Nissan Xmotion. It was basically more computer than car. By late afternoon, Dean felt like an old man and an idiot, and then Naomi came in. The bank had been pressuring him to catch up on his mortgage, and demanding that he show them detailed plans, budgets, receipts, the works. She insinuated that either Dean had lied on his loan application with his projected figures or that he was mis-managing his own business. When he'd told them that he'd needed to spend more than anticipated when his family had medical emergencies, Naomi raised an eyebrow and said "Everything ends, Dean Winchester. If you cannot pay your overdue payments before the end of the month, the doors of Winchester autos will close." She had no sympathy, and Dean hadn't dared to tell Cas about his dire straights. 

Cas would have helped him. Of course, he would've. Cas was always willing to give of himself. He was a bleeding heart for every sob story, and for Dean he'd be willing to do anything. No matter what he had to sacrifice, Cas would give all he had to help Dean. But their wedding was only months away, and Cas was paying for it all. If Dean muttered a single word about his business struggles, Dean was terrified of hearing Cas offer to throw away their plans, abandoned their deposits, and do all to save Dean's business. Winchester Auto was important to Dean. But nothing mattered more than Cas.

Loving Cas this much made Dean's mistake epically stupid. He'd just home so angry. Cas had asked him to help make some final decisions about the wedding. Damn. Dean cringed remembering.

_"Roses? Sunflowers? Who gives a shit, Cas." Dean chuckled. "Just pick whatever you want. You like sunflowers best, right? Why not just choose those?"_

_"Are you all right, Dean?"_

_"Yeah, Cas. Are you?"_

_"Dean?" Cas asked, a mix of confusion, concern, and hurt._

_"You sure you're really alright? I mean, what kind of guy gets his panties in a twist worrying about flower centerpieces at a reception? Got any other earth-shattering decisions to be made? Want me to help pick whether we should use blush or bashful as our second wedding color? Or maybe you want spend another half hour talking about where we should sit your dick brothers?"_

_"Dean? What's going on?"_

_"Nothing, man. It's just--we talked less about whether we should even get married than we have talked about how we're gonna get married. It's one day, Cas. There's bigger stuff. You know that, right? So who gives a flying fuck about the flowers?"_

_Cas's face crumpled. Moments before love and concern were clear on his face, and then it had shuttered. He'd closed his wedding binder, nodded his head, and headed to their room. He'd left the kitchen quietly, head down. He hadn't slammed their bedroom door. It had quietly clicked shut. Dean had slept on the couch, and the wedding binder had disappeared._

Dean had to fix this. He swallowed, prayed to all the gods, and headed to the couch. Picking up his blanket and pillow, he headed to the bedroom. 

He knocked softly, but waited for Cas to open the door.

The door swing open.

"Hello, Dean."

"I was wrong to lose my temper. I'm sorry, Cas."

"I know."

"I was an ass. I'm really worry, Cas. I didn't mean what I said."

"I know, Dean."

"The wedding means a lot to me.  _You_ mean a lot to me. You mean everything."

"I know."

"Are you--Did you just Han-Solo me?" Dean asked with a laugh.

Cas smiled gleefully.

Dean breathed finally, sighing his relief. this was the first smile he'd seen all week.

"Dean, I also know that you're worried about Winchester Auto."

"What?" Dean asked, his voice cracking in high-pitched surprise. 

"I check and answer our mail, Dean. She's written. She's also called."

"Jeez. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You always tell me things when you're ready, Dean. When you don't tell me, you have your reasons."

"It's my business, Cas, and you have a lot on your plate. You don't have to stress about it. I'll figure it out."

"We can work together, Dean. We _do_ work together. And we can save money together. This time of year, roses are actually cheaper than sun flowers."

"Damn, I suck."

"No, you don't."

"Well, sometimes, I do. Last week I did. I was so terrible, you didn't even want to talk to me all week."

"I wanted to wait for you to talk, Dean. You hold so much in, and you don't have to. I want to help you. I love you."

"I know."

Cas laughed. "Touche."

"Just promise me, Cas, we aren't going to throw our wedding under the bus to pay off the bank."

"Even though, the wedding is a single day?"

"Yeah, it's one day, but it matters to you."

"But not as much as our marriage. Our marriage--and how I treat you in it--mean that the wedding's gotta mean a lot to me, too. You always try to put me first, Cas. But not this time, please, Cas. Please, lets pick the flowers you want, and the colors, and the music. And if you _really_ want, your brothers can sit at our family table. Even Luc."

"Thank you, Dean." Cas took his hands and pulled him toward their bed. We'll talk about this more tomorrow, and we'll talk about Naomi, too. But tonight I want one ohose massages you promised me.

Dean laughed, and it felt like all the tension he'd carried with him the last few days--hell, weeks--lifted. Tomorrow, Dean and Cas would take on the wedding, the world, and Naomi, but tonight--tonight they were just going to be Dean and Cas. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
